Untitled
by Lady Rea
Summary: The Akatsuki have all been living in their own pool of lies… And it’s finally time that someone caught them. But what if this capturing involved a pink, black, and blue haired female? Full sum inside: Name of Story might change, but I'll need your help.


Summary: The Akatsuki have all been living in their own pool of lies… And it's finally time that someone caught them. But what if this capturing involved a pink, black, and blue haired female? The pinked haired female whom captures the interest of a sculpter, the black haired female whom fights against crimson eyes every step of the way, and the blue haired female, whom is finished with being pushed aside. They all have one thing in common though they hate to admit it: They are all, fiery, passionate, hot-tempered, fearless commanding women.

* * *

Prologue

"Are you willing to accept this mission at the cost of your own life?" Hazel honey eyes met sapphire blue.

"Hai."

"Then you will be known as a traitor throughout Kanoha and Suna. I have a file already made for you as a medic ninja."

One tan hand grabbed the manila folder and quickly sifted through it as the other formed one seal, and the appearance changed. Brown hair came to shoulder length, and amethyst eyes glinted darkly. "Prey for a successful mission." He turned away, lifting a hand a waving it over his shoulder, "Ja." And he was gone.

Tsunade sighed deeply, Sakura-chan was not going to like this one bit. In fact, she was going to kill her when she found out what just took place. All she could hope for right now was for her other student, whom Sakura majorly looked up to, a safe trip home.

* * *

Jumping tree to tree, amethyst eyes shown with cool confidence and darkness, a bag strapped over his shoulder with his belongings and the info to give to his host strapped in his vest. Biting into his first soldier pill, he continued forward, until he met two strong chakra signatures of his 'host.' When he laid his eyes upon them, they did not widen in surprise, merely narrowed in disdain. It was Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigake. They stared back, and it became quite clear that they weren't going to get along.

Jumping down from the branch the brown haired male was recently on, he grasped the scroll in his hands and tossed it to the Uchiha in front of him.

"Raiyou Kidasouke." The male, now known as Raiyou, informed them, his voice smooth, calm, and velvety.

They nodded in acknowledgment, and Kisame opened his mouth, "Well, I suppose you know us. You ready to go? Or do you need to-"He was abruptly cut off from the ice cold glare he received… Which rivaled that of an Uchiha.

Not even bothering to respond, Itachi nodded at Raiyou to show a small amount of respect, and turned, leaping in the trees. Said male and shark-man followed behind swiftly, heading further north, away from his home, away from his lands, away from everything.

But he realized that… Despite what was going on at this very moment… Perhaps they might just get along….

* * *

Emerald orbs snapped open. Breathing ragged, the females body shot up along with it... What... What was that? It had been a dream... A simple dream... No, a nightmare, but a dream none the less... Right? Shaking her pink tresses lightly, the female looked outside. It had been just that right? Nothing but a dream... But then... Why had it felt so.. so _real_.

If it was nothing but a dream, why had it felt as if it just took place, that her favored female had just left the outskirts of the village? She would have to wait till the morning to see, she knew that... But she hoped her 'dream' had been wrong. Kami-Sama, she hoped she'd been wrong.

She hoped that she'd be able to wake up, walk in that office, and see her black-haired companion waiting for her calmly or yelling at one of the staff members to do something.. Yes. She would do just that.

Closing her beautiful emerald orbs, the pink-haired female lied back down, and awaited for just that.

* * *

**((A/N: Ok, I am terribly sorry for the delay in my other stories.. But exams have been coming up and I've been writing this one.... I promise to make it up to you and will try to update the stories asap. I apologize once more! Dun hurt meh!))**


End file.
